Dangerous Natures
by BluePencilStain
Summary: "Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water. They are respected elements of nature. But as they are vested into us two girls, our lives are in danger. Our family and friends will do anything to protect us, even if it means to have their lives taken away."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_**Author's Note: This is a Teen Wolf fanfiction that is sort of written by two people: TheBlazingMelody and BluePencilStain (myself). We have different versions, but we use the same characters. Don't be harsh, okay my little scribbles? We do not own Teen Wolf, but we own the OC's. Thanks for reading! :3**_

* * *

I tapped my fingers along the window, my brown bang blocking one of my eyes. Their words kept racing in my mind. How long will it be until they come back? They said about a hour or so. They thought I was capable of taking care of myself. A eight year old taking care of herself. That's good enough for me. Groaning, I slid off the couch I was standing on and push my hair behind my ear. Note for my parents: never leave your starving child without cooked food.

My small boots make small tapping noises as they move across the wooden floor. I take a turn right and I'm in the kitchen. My house isn't that big, but for a family with only one child, it's big enough. My stomach growls loudly. I'm gonna starve to death! I take out the gallon of milk. I reach into the pantry and grabbed the box of Trix and settle it on the table.

After I put the chair back, I grab a bowl from the sink and grab the box. I pour some cereal and milk in the bowl. I put the gallon away and put a spoon in it. I eat as I sit down. My mind starts to wander and start to think about school, grades, and my friends. I smile as I think about my best friend, the girl who is short and has black hair. We met when we were in first grade, and we were best friends ever since. Our parents were good friends when they were younger, so it makes sense. Her name is Melanie and she is pretty hot-headed, but surprisingly sneaky as well. We are both different. I'm calm and compassionate. The only thing we have in common is our smarts, and how we act like sisters. I kept thinking about her until I heard the phone ring.

It's one of the home phones. You know, the ones people used in the olden days. It's _so_ old and gross. I take one more bite and settle down my spoon in the blue bowl. I reach for the phone and I hear a voice I don't recognize. It's a gentle voice and it doesn't say anything other than hello.

"Hello?" I ask softly, my heart thumping softly in my chest.

"Brooklyn, I need you to get out of the house now! It's important! I'm friends with your parent's and Melanie's parents. I met you when you were small, as well at Mel. Come on, hurry! Melanie's here with me outside your house!" the voice says louder and with more worry.

I don't have time to think so I quickly run to the living room and gasp at the fact that the woman was right. Melanie's face was the first that I saw and the woman's was next. She felt familiar. I ran to my room and grab my sweater. Panting, I unlocked the door and closed it. I ran to them and looked at the woman. She has long blonde hair and she tall. Her face is gentle, but something in her eyes was telling me I had to go with her. I look at Mel's face and all I see is fear. I look back at the woman, but she already has my hand and we are running to a car next to my house.

_What? W-What's happening?! Why are we running?!_ I thought, my heart thumping even more and my heart's beating can be heard in my ears. This can't be good.

We are pushed in there by the woman. I whimper and hug Melanie and she hugged me back. The woman runs to the other side and opens the driver's door. She turns on the car and starts driving.

"Don't worry. I'm no stranger. Your parents sent me. You girls are going somewhere where you'll be safe and away from those beasts. We're almost there!" she quickly said, focused on the road.

I listen carefully and nod. I look at Melanie with fear in her eyes and in mine. A tear falls down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away. She doesn't enjoy feeling and acting weak. I feel like crying, but I have to be strong. Afterwards, there was a huge brake and sent us leaning forward for a few seconds. The woman has stopped and opened the door of the driver's seat. She runs to our left side and opens the door, her eyes filled with worry. We climbed off and stood there. She closed the doors and grabbed our hands. We ran to a building that was big enough to house a giant. As we got closer, I could read the sign.

**_Ms. Smith's Orphanage_**

I'm so scared and my heart thumped loudly. My blood was pulsing in my ears and I saw the doors. "Girls, you will be safe here. The ladies that work here already know you both, for your parents know them as well. Be safe and be cautious. Blend in and don't be al- NO!" she screamed at the end, letting our hands go and turning around. I hear footsteps, and I turn around myself. I gasp as I see figures with large clothes on them, almost like if they are ghosts. There are four of them, bright shining blue eyes. Long fingernails were the only thing that isn't covered. They look like claws.

"Don't even get close to them!." the woman said, pushing us behind her. The figures growled. It sounded like animal noises, like a dog's growl. I got scared and held Mel's hand. Then, the possible leader spoke up,"Oh really my dear? I won't be so sure. Just you wait and my treasures will finally belong to me and my siblings!" one of them said with a growl to end the sentence. That growl….

"Hah, as if. Go or I'll shoot wolfsbane!" the woman said, narrowing her eyes. The cloaked ones growled and vanished. I looked at the woman, as well as Mel. She turned around and sighed, grabbing our hands. "Girls, don't be afraid. Everyone will do _anything_ to protect you. Just know your parents love you and always will." she said as she regained composure. She opened the door, and our new life began. But before she left, she said one more thing.

"Just remember to be safe."

* * *

_**AND SCENE! Thanks for reading my scribbles and see you next time. Make sure to review!**_


	2. Character Info

_**Chapter 2**_

**Hey my scribbles, it's bluepencil! Thanks for reading the 'prologue' of Melody and my story. I think you guys need some kind of list of the new characters that will be in this fanfiction. there would only be four OCs here. The rest are the Teen Wolf characters. ONWARD TO THE BIO-THINGIES :D**

* * *

**Brooklyn Hernandez** - one of the main characters in this story. she has shoulder-length hair which is a ash brown. she has brown eyes, kinda dark. her favorite color is blue, and she is pretty tall for whatever age she is. her best friend is Melanie Chan. she is 16 years old. she loves anything blue. she is calm, sweet, and stands up for anything. she is hyper, but on certain times. her boyfriend is isaac lahey.

**Melanie Chan**- one of the main characters in the story. she has long black hair. she is short for whatever age she is. she is 16 years old. she loves green. she is hot-headed, hyper, and sneaky. her boyfriend is jacob harris.

**Jacob Harris**- one of the characters in the story. he has short, spiky light brown hair, with blue-ish eyes. he is 16 years old. he loves the colors gold and silver. he popular, funny, and a great friend. he is melanie chan's boyfriend.

**Vince Jackson**- is one of the bad guys in the story. he is a werewolf mix ( the thing that melody wrote in her own version, those species are mixed with him). he is tall, black curly hair, and brown eyes. he has a large desire to take away Brook and Melanie for purposes. his brother is victor jackson.

**Victor Jackson**- is one of the bad guys in the story. he is a werewolf mix as well. he is tall, and has brown spiky hair. he has olive colored eyes, and has the same desire like his brother Vince


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Hey scribbles, sorry for the ****_very_**** long wait. School was holding me down. Now, be lucky I wrote chapter three. Okay, now remember that TheBlazingMelody is workin with me and has her version of this story. We don't own Teen Wolf or their characters. I only own Brooklyn, the other OCs, and the plot line. Melody owns Melanie. Also, I do this on my iPad, so autocorrect is a pain in the buttocks!**

* * *

I softly cursed under my breath as one of the kids dropped a vase from it's stand. When will they ever stop- wait, let me rephrase that: when will they _get adopted? _Yea, that seems better. Looking up from the ground, I look at my best friend Melanie Chan. She looks up also, and we both know what will happen.

"Hurry, we can clean it up before Ms. Smith finds out! Or if we don't do it in time... oh well, might as well be locked up in our rooms again." Mel quickly whispered to me. I knew it won't work out, but it was worth a shot.

I ran down the hall, the wood below me creaking. We really need to replace them. I pass many doors, until I see one with a sign taped on it. _Cleaning closet_. I hate this closet, but right now it is my ticket from not getting my butt kicked. Possibly. I reach for the knob until I hear that horrible screech.

I look to my left and that old woman Mel and I hate so much. Ms. Smith is bony, old, has white hair, has a huge hunch on her back, and always has her cane with her. Mostly to rally us up or to hit us. Trust me, after living eight years with her, it hurts like as if you jot shoot up w from a geyser. Well, what I think it feels like. Pushing some of my brunette hair behind my ear, I slowly make my way to the old hag.

Once I reach to Melanie and Ms. Smith, I can feel Melanie scoot near me. We are like sisters, I'm the older, protective one, while she is the hyper, funny younger one. It's always been like that. I look at her, and her brown eyes look at me. We both know what will happen. Looking at the woman in front of us, she rasped, "Look at this mess! What were you two thinking?! Don't blame the youngsters, because I know one of them did it. But you have to pick everything they do, remember? And you both also have to mentor them to be calm and social..." I zoned out and my feet seemed very interesting. Man, why can't she just be calm. Always the lectures.

It felt like an eternity until I felt a pain scorch my head. I yelp and put a hand where it is. My brown eyes shoot daggers of a glare at the old lady. I just want to grap that cane and break it into two pieces. Mel looks at me with concern, but I don't notice. I'm to busy trying to think of her first name so I can put it on my death note. I just feel like telling her, '_Okay, how do you spell your name? S-m-i..._' Her mouth breaks into a frown, and says finally, "Go upstairs to your room, both of you."

I grasp onto Melanie's hand and drag her up the wooden stairs behind Ms. Smith. Tears sting my eyes once we run down a hall with a bunch of doors. Each of them lead to a room, but we have to keep going down the hall. We reach a door which belongs to us two. Before I can reach to open it, Melanie already has opened it and is walking past me to the small room. I just keep staring at her, wondering how she keeps her cool down, even if she is hot-headed. Her straight black hair runs past her shoulders, and she is small for a 16 year old. She has always been like that, and it doesn't bother her.

While I in the other hand is tall and brunette hair i always keep in a ponytail ( well, not always. ). It's really funny. Always been slightly tall for my age. I walk into the room. It has blue-green paint on the walls, green carpet, a small closet, our own bathroom, and two beds all the way at the end of the room which has two large windows as well. It's the best place where new can just chat and relax. Maybe even try to remember our past as little girls.

Both of us were left here by someone, but our memory is fuzzy about it. We don't know what happened to our parents really, but Ms. Smith said they all died in a car crash. We don't believe her. All I know is that our parents were amazing friends. But now, we are left in a huge orphanage with a old lady and a bunch of hyper little children. I know that before when we were nine, we were the only kids here, hyper and stuff like that. Ms. Amith used to like us like that, but now we are like peasants to her. We have always wanted someone to adopt us, bit we didn't have any luck. For eight years, we dealt with so many things. One: we don't know what happent to our parents. For eight years, we have kept believeing that our parents were dead from a car crash.

I knew it wasn't true. Somehow.

Two: we both have the same nightmares. We never had sweet dreams. Just nightmares with demons with yellow eyes. Last time I had a good dream was before he landed here. Three: We also had these strange things happen to us. For me, water reacts to me very often, and her, she goes tot he kitchen and the oven's flame raises when she walks past it.

After one of us wake up, the one who wakes up has to wake up the other. It's just a ritual we do I suppose. Blinking my eyes, I look up to see Melanie sitting on her bed and looking out of the window. I can see her eyes are glossy and red, showing she was crying. I walk to my bed and sit down on it. I creaks because it is really old. I hate it. Looking up at Melanie, I feel a wave of pain and a bunch of emotions hitting me like a truck. "Mel, you alright?" I softly ask her. She sniffs and turns to me. Her cheeks are wet and puffy. Her eyes are red and glossy. All signs of crying. "I just want to get out of this hell. We get mistreated, and we never get adopted. Josh got adopted, and he was the oldest when we were 13. Why did he get adopted, but we didn't?" She cries softly, being her knees up to her chest and burying her face into her legs.

That's when I notice how her clothes are. Her jeans are ripped, her green t-shirt is stained in stains even I don't know. God, we are a mess. Maybe that is why we aren't getting adopted. Our emotions get ahold of us and we don't even know what is happening to us. My eyes are getting heavy with tears, but I have to stay strong. I sigh, "Mel, we will get adopted soon. I know it! We both can go in a nice home, with amazing parents and perfect food—" I get cut off by her.

"But what if we don't get adopted together?"

I freeze. I have never thought of that. What if that happens? What if we both don't get adopted together? No, that can't happen. We always stick together, no matter what. I try to say something, but my throat has a huge lump in it. Shutting my mouth, I look out of the huge windows. "I never thought of that." I softly say, not looking at her. I feel my bed get lower, and feel arms wrap around my neck. I look next to me and Melanie is hugging me. I let a tear slip past, and I hug her tightly.

"Sisters forever, remember?" She says softly, feeling the smile against my shoulder. I smile and pat her back. "Sisters forever."

But then a voice breaks the heartwarming moment. "Girls, we have a visitor!" Ms. Smith calls, knocking on our door. We let go of each other and smile at each other like psychos. That only means one thing.

We might have one more chance to get adopted.

* * *

**And scene! Hope you liked that long chapter xD. I typed this on my iPad, so it was really hard with autocorrect and stuff like that. Hope you stay tuned for more, scribbles. I will have chapter four up soon.**

**Bye my scribbles! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, seems I need to upload more often. And I think I'm starting to do that. Anyway, some info on this it is that it's around the end of season two. So you guys can be a bit less confused. Anyway, I'm really hyper right now for some odd reason. Anyway, there is another version of this story by TheBlazingMelody. Her story is amazing, and it is her first try at fanfictions! I don't own Teen Wolf or their characters. I own the plotline and Brooklyn, while Melody owns Melanie. So, without further notice, let us begin the chapter!**

* * *

My heart thumped loudly, a grin appearing on my face. Someone finally came! It's been like what, one year? Hey, might not seem a lot, but it is _a lot _for us kids here. Maybe not for the newest ones here, but for the ones that have been here for eight years like Mel and me, it's like a century. I spring out of my bed and rush to the middle of the room, my heart racing. What should we do first? Okay, I sound like an idiot. I'm just very excited right now. My gaze tore away from where they were to Mel, which was grinning like an idiot. So, we are acting like idiots.

"Come on! We need to get ready." I exclaim, leaving her at my wake as I sprint to my wardrobe. We have a bunch of clothes, even clothes we have never wore. We never really change, since we never really bothered to change often. For some odd reason, we always keep our clothes clean. My eyes scanned across the drawer and see my blue-and-white long sleeve shirt****** and some clean pair of jeans. Grabbing it, I close the drawer and stand up. I remember the first time I wore these clothes. It brings good memories.

_Flashback: Brooklyn's hair slightly flips across her neck and back, the vest on top of her new favorite shirt making the warm breeze bounce off. She barely got back from shopping with her best friend Melanie. It was not rare for both of them going shopping. They either go out for fun, for food, or for new clothes. It is mostly for food, but this time it was for clothing. Somehow Ms. Smith was being nice to both of them, so she allowed them to go out and shop for whatever they wanted. So they both decided to buy some new clothes. So both girls went to a store bought some clothes and shoes._

_Melanie got a green sweeter with a white shirt, jeans, and some black converse with little green designs on them. Anyone can tell her favorite color was green. While the brunette's choices were a blue-and-white stripped love sleeved shirt, along with a vest. She also bought some skinny jeans and white converse with gray markings. Now with her it is slightly harder to tell her favorite color is blue. Both girls were just walking on the sidewalk, making small conversations and looking at the little children with their parents. It was sad for the two girls, but then they knew the kids with their parents alive were lucky._

_Their caretaker always told them the same story: "They died in a car accident, and the lady who brought you was a good friend of both your parents. Mostly your mothers. Now go and help the kids on something other than me." It was annoying, and Brooklyn somehow thought that the story was just a lie, but she didn't have any evidence it wasn't true. All she can do was believe the story._

_Both of the girls decided to walk through the park, the one they will always go to when they were younger. Somehow this park let their inner kid out, and they started to play in the playground, or play tag. Even if adults used to give the 15 year olds weird glares and looks, it didn't matter for them. All they wanted was peace and fun._

Blinking, I heard Melanie keep calling me and poking me. Gulping, I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and walked over to her own drawer. After standing there and daydreaming for a few minutes, I made my legs walk over to the bathroom on my left. It was the only bathroom there, but it didn't really matter. I locked the door once I entered, and put my clothes on the toilet seat. The bathroom wasn't anything fancy, really. Just white tiled floor, beige walls, a mirror/medicine cabinet, sink, a bathtub, and a toilet. I'm used to it, so it is no problem. Before changing into my clothes, I walk over to the sink and turn on the faucet. I reach my hand under and feel the warm water splash over my hand. Water soothes me a lot, that is why I love taking baths after a stressful day. Cupping my hands together, the water is now a puddle on my hands. I raise it to my face and splash it on my face. I reach out for the towel, and I feel my hand graze over the soft texture of the cloth. I grab it and dab my face with it. Soon, my face is dry and I reach for my toothbrush. As I raise my hand to open the cabinet, the low stream of warm water somehow becomes more powerful. I notice that and raise an eyebrow.

This isn't the first time something happens to me that is weird. Usually when I'm washing the dishes, the water (which is turned off) starts to drip. I check to see if it is turned off, and it usually is. But then the water then turns to a steady stream, but then just stops. Once I even flooded the kitchen. Yea, Smith wasn't glad. I had to clean the whole kitchen floor by myself, which is rare, since usually Melanie helps me cause these things.

Anyway, back to the present. I lower my hand, and the water slows down. I raised my hand, and it just starts to get more power. I let out a yelp of surprise and turn off the water. No, that is way to crazy. Sighing, I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and turn on the water to a steady stream. I brush my teeth once I turn off the water and just do my regular routine of brush my teeth, putting my light brown hair into a high ponytail, and changing.

* * *

I race out of the bathroom only to see an impatient Melanie waiting by the door. She is wearing her green hoodie with her green shirt, jeans, and black converse. I'm wearing my white converse, so there is a difference. I sigh and walk to my drawer. _God that girl. Always been hot-headed_ I think with a smirk. I grab a little token from the top of my drawer. It's a little necklace with a blue heart in the middle, and I always wear it in special occasions. It was a gift from my mother when I turned eight. It was always big on me, until now it is just the perfect size. Melanie has a necklace with a fire symbol in the middle. It symbols her personality really: hot-headed and impatient.

I put it on and sigh softly. It shows that my mother and father is always with me. I jog over to Melanie, who still has that face. I scowl, "Take that face off! You want to make good first-impression, right?" She sighs and shakes her head, "Fine, fine. Next time, hurry up." she mutters and turns her back on me. She waits for a bit, but then I remember something. "Go ahead, I'll catch up to you. Just wait in the Room." She opens the door and leaves me in the room. I wait there for a bit, wondering how I deal with her. _I guess because I'm her bestie_ I think with a giggle. Rolling my eyes, I turn around to my drawer and wait for a bit. How can I forget my most prized token?

* * *

Once I reach to the bottom of the stairs, I see the group of kids in the living room, which is usually where the adopter learns about the kids. I see Mel's black hair standing out of the small group of brunettes. She has a bunch of friends here, and me? Yea sure, I do also. But I get picked on because I'm protective of Melanie and our pride. Yea, sounds cheesy but who cares? She is like a sister to me. A younger sister to me. Gripping on the small object in my pocket, I walk over to the living room where the kids are starting to line up. I speed walk to Melanie, who has saved me a spot on her right. I almost trip over some of the 14 year old's feet which have been sticking out. I scowl at them, which lets them send daggers at me.

I stand next to Mel, waiting for Ms. Smith to stop talking to the visitor. I wonder if it is a guy or a woman, or even a couple. I can hear Ms. Smith's voice in the next room, since the hag sounds like a speaker. I wait impatiently. But I notice there isn't a lot of kids as I expected. There is only two 13 year olds, one 11 year old, and to fourteen year olds. I guess the adopter wanted older kids. I look forward as I hear footsteps. Finally! I know it shouldn't take that long, since Ms. Smith mostly talks about each child, and there isn't many kids here as usual.

_Hmm, weird. But now we might get a chance to get out of this personal hell._ I thought bitterly at the end.

* * *

**And scene! Ooo, who gonna be adopting, hmmm?! Post a review for your guess! Because I'm dying for some reviews! ** I actually have a shirt like that, and I love wearing it.**

**ANYWAY, hope you guys like this chapter and I can update soon. I don't own Teen Wolf or their characters, only Brooklyn & the plotline. Remember to read TheBlazingMelody's version of this story!**


End file.
